Redemption
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: A young, intelligent, girl named "Raven" gets pulled into her brother's video game. She is adopted by the Couslands as their daughter, and learns to be a rogue. Until one day, a man by the name of Duncan, recruits her to the Grey Wardens. She takes life for granted, and believes love is for the foolish. Will her life change around, or will she continue as a consulting criminal?


**This story is a somewhat tied into the story Coincidence, and has to do with Raven, the daughter of Jim Moriarty and Hope Falem (Sherlock's daughter). She is this story's main protagonist, and shows how she develops throughout the game. **

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Raven Louise Parker, or as I call myself, Raven Moriarty, after my father, who was famous for being a consulting criminal, and the best of his time.

I got sucked into one of my mother's old video games that she likes to keep in an cardboard box in the closet. Something my younger brother likes to call "entertainment".

But he was creating a character, a human noble, when he paused it to go to the toilet. He hadn't go too far with the creativity. He hadn't even chosen the gender yet.

So perhaps, I had gotten curious, and looked around to see if Cody was done yet, but thankfully, he wasn't. I picked up the controller to his video game, and began pressing different buttons, wondering why they thought this kind of technology was entertaining for them.

I started to feel tingly, but not in a pleasant way, more in a way that I was losing all of my senses. I felt dizzy and was barely able to keep myself up. I was beginning to be pulled into the television screen and then, suddenly, everything became dark.

"Oh, Bryce, where do you think she came from?"

"Well, she certainly doesn't belong in Ferelden." A deep masculine voice says above me.

"But she's obviously a human being." The female voice argues.

My eyes flutter open, and I can they become silent in their small banter, allowing me to sit up and stare at the both of them.

They study my face for a quick second and go back to the conversation they had before I had awoken.

"What are you suggesting?" The man named "Bryce" says while taking the woman by the arm over to a corner of the small room.

They begin to whisper and it's not at the least quiet as they wish it could be.

"Well, she is clearly, a human being-"

"Yes," Bryce interrupts.

"And she doesn't look to have any criminal records-"

My heart slightly sinks at this unknown lie.

"Perhaps we can name her as our daughter?" The woman says, with her eyes fixated on me.

The room suddenly turns reserved and Bryce paces the room, with his fingers grazing his chin.

"But how will our people believe it, Eleanor? Bringing in a foreigner might scare our people! Especially with the fifth blight coming along!" Bryce says with a hint of worry in his voice.

_"Blight?"_ I think as I watch the married teryn rant on about how bad of an idea this is.

"Don't fret about it, I will think of something to say." Eleanor places a reassuring hand upon her husband's shoulder.

My nose nearly twitches at the sight of affection, oh how it sickens me.

They turn their heads toward me, and make their way to the edge of the bed. Bryce crouches down, and starts to ask simple questions.

"What is your name, dear girl?" His voice smooth, and kind, unlike the worry he was having earlier.

"Raven." I reply with no emotion in my voice.

"Raven, Raven Cousland. Hmm, very fitting, yes." Bryce murmurs.

"How old are you?" Eleanor asks with her arms wrapped around her chest.

"Nineteen," I lie, with my dark eyes shinning without a tiny twinge of guilt.

My small face, delicate facial features, it is easy for many to be fooled among my lies. The black, spidery eyes aren't as innocent as some would seem.

"Well, our son Fergus is twenty-one. Very bright young man, indeed."

"_Humph. Great, another brother to deal with." _My inner thoughts snort and I keep my posture mannered.

"You and Fergus will get along well, ever since he was a child, he has always wanted a sibling." He laughs half-heartily.

I don't laugh back, but I force a small smile appear across my face for a single moment.

"How did I get here?" I ask with curiosity.

Bryce switches his left foot with his right one and he coughs into his hand.

"The guards spotted you, with your clothing dripping wet, and you were sprawled out on the shore, unconscious, we thought you were dead, until you had awoken only a few moments ago."

"So, I was washed up onto the shore?"

"Seems so."

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Bryce flickers his gaze to his wife, who seems the very most confused at my question.

"Maybe she has a bit of amnesia."

My cheeks start to burn at the realization of the mistaken question.

"This whole vast land is called Ferelden. But we reside in a small area of land in the northern coast of Ferelden called "Highever".

"You mean "inherited"." I say with words spewing out of my mouth.

"If that is what you want to call it, than yes, inherited."

"We are the Cousland family that has passed this castle down to many generations and more to come." Bryce says. "I am Bryce Cousland, teryn of Highever." He motions his hand to his wife, standing quietly next to him. "This is my wife, teryna Eleanor Cousland-" He stands up and shows a portrait of a young man with dark hair.

"This is our son, Fergus Cousland, who is in-line to be the next teryn of Highever."

"You my dear, my stay with us, if you will." He says.

I have no where to go, no one to cook for me, and care for me here. But these...animate people have granted me a place to stay, and a place to live. I have no desire for any affection for this family, but when I'm granted something, I must take ahold of it and use it for my own.

I force another smile on my face, and say, "Alright, I suppose I can stay." And for some strange reason, a feeling overcomes me. A feeling that my life wont ever be the same after this.


End file.
